The Doctor Visit
by MizzTigg41695
Summary: I suck at summaries, unlike the people who say they do but they really don't, so please enjoy.
1. The Pain

**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Arianna, and I'm an aspiring singer, but I really like writing too. This is my 1st fanfic story, and one of my most loyal and trustworthy friends, Xochilt (xcv2013), is helping me edit. (BTW check out her stories!) Criticism is encouraged so please r&r 'cause I'm going to do a full-length story later. This is a mini episode to warm up my thinking juices. Here's the editor's note and then the story.**

** E/N: Hello all who read from Tokyo to all the way down the street from Skyline High School! Please read & review my best friend's story so we can get ideas! So if you have any suggestions on my friend's full-story "The Princess & The Perv", please send them in! Hasta la vista!**

**_Disclaimer:__ I don't own Fruits Basket, but i would be ecstatic if I did. I only own the idea for this story, and I quote from the manga, so DON'T sue!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Tohru's Pov**

"Don't come any closer!" exclaimed Kyo.

_I slowly moved towards the horrifying creature, despite the unbearable stench._

"What are you doing here! Can you stand the smell? Why are you...following ME!?"

_I'd experienced the pain and hurt submerged in poor Kyo-Kun's heart. Oh heaven knows i want to heal it, but Kyo's being adamant as usual._

"I told you not to come any closer! What are you doing? Can you not see? Can't you smell? I'm the foulest creature that has ever roamed the earth!"

_I see Yuki over there peeping behind those enormous trees over there. Why is he following me? I guess his brotherly instincts are getting to him again._

"It's wired isn't it? It's disgusting isn't it? Why can't you just leave me alone! I don't want your pity!" he said.

_My poor Kyo-kun. He won't even let me help him, but I at least have to try. Maybe If I speak my heart and confess how deep my love is, he'll love me and we'll, finally, get together forever._

"Kyo-kun, Kyo-kun...but...but I..."

_It's because I love you. I touched his scaly wing._

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kyo screeched.

_Before I knew it, a huge claw bashed into my face. I felt as if I was paralyzed from the waist down. Maybe Yuki saw what just happened_.

" Go away! You are so damn annoying! You make me sick! The next time you touch me, I will slash your face into pieces!"

* * *

**A/N: I know it's really short, but there's two more chapters coming up!! You'll be surprised at what happens next. Hope this was successful, but please R&R. Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Paranoid

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the next chapter and I hope you like It.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket of any characters......  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Yuki's POV**

_What the hell!! Did he just...I've go to hurry and tell Shigure before she gets seriously injured!_

**Minutes Pass.......**

_Why is it so....quiet?_

"Shigure! How can you sleep at a time like this! We're in a state of panic, and here you are dozing off! Am I the only who cares about little Tohru!?"

"Number one, calm the fuck down Yuki! Number two, what's wrong with Tohru?" responded a normally calm Shigure.

_Damn it! I wasted all my breath yelling at him. I hope he understands what I'm trying to say for the sake of my poor Tohru._

"Kyo....true form....Tohru bleeding," I managed to say.

"Let me get this straight. Kyo showed Tohru his true form, and now she's bleeding?"

_Leave it to Shigure understand gibberish language. I nodded intensely. Then the light just started to fade, but I faintly heard Shigure say something about the doctor._

"Damn it! Now I have to take Tohru to the doctor. I _hate _doctors, other than Hatori, of course. She should really take better care of herself," Shigure cried like a little girl.

* * *

**E/N:** **_Still laughing. _**

**A/N:** **Please review for any mistakes.**_  
_


	3. The News

**A/N: Yay! The last chapter! _*Gets booed off stage. Now speaking from behind curtains*_ I promise I'll write more fanfics. (See the first chapter A/N) Thanks for reading!! And now here's the editor......I said, the editor! _*Looks behind curtains* _So no one edited this, but I proofread to the best of my abilities. Please forgive me for any mistakes.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea for this story *snivel* I wish I did though.

* * *

_Shigure's POV**

"She only has a broken collar bone," the doctor stated. "Please tell me what happened to this darling of an angel."

_Please make up a good lie. I don't want to be the one to blame. I already don't have enough money; God forbid I get sued!_

"Oh...Okay!" Tohru said gleefully_. _" "You see, we were having a school lock in. I was playing, and I fell down two flights of stairs, through a window (Twilight moment), but I miraculously landed on my feet."

_Way to go Tohru! I might actually save her from doing my laundry later. I'm just glad he didn't ask about me. Now we can-_

"Sir," said the doctor. " Might I ask what your name is?"

_Shit, fuck, God damn it! Do I lie? I think I should......No I'll just save myself some trouble and tell the truth._

"Shigure Sohma," I blissfully replied.

_Please don't go through my files, please don't go through my files.........and he goes through them. Damn it! It's just my luck! Maybe if I just run-_

" Ah, here we go. Let's see....It says here that you haven't had a prostate exam yet. Is that true?" questioned the doctor.

"Yes it's true."

"Well isn't today you're lucky day! We have a prostate examiner available at this very moment. I'll go get him, and it should take about five minutes, then you can return home. Tohru, if you'll just sit in the waiting room, and an examiner should be with you in a few minutes."

_Shit! What do I do, what do I do! Okay, Shigure, get a hold of yourself. I'll just climb out this window, and......_

"Why it's such a surprise to see you here," said Hatori. "I thought you despised doctors?"

_Oh my gosh. Of all the doctors, they send Hatori! So that mean......._

"You have to stick your hand up my ass?" I questioned.

"Why of course. That's the only way to perform the exam. Don't worry. It'll only take a second."

*_snaps glove*_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

_**A/N: ****There you have it! I left an open ending so you guys can use your imagination. Please review, review, review. Doctor's orders. *chuckles* I love that commercial. I also decided to do an alternate ending! While I was writing this I kept wondering what if Shigure.....oh well. Guess you'll just have to wait to read it!**_  
_


	4. The News: Alternate Ending

________________

**A/N: Yay! The last chapter (for real this time) *gets booed(again)* So did you enjoy the last chapter *applause* Glad you did. Let's get this show on the road!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba *sobs heavily* Why did it have to be this way!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Shigure's POV**

"She only has a broken collar bone," the doctor stated. "Please tell me what happened to this darling of an angel."

__________

_Please make up a good lie. I don't want to be the one to blame. I already don't have enough money **(referring to the called shit hole they live in)**, God forbid I get sued!_

"Oh...okay!" Tohru said gleefully. " You see, we were having a school lock-in. I was playing and, I fell down two flights of stairs, through a window **(it gets funnier every time i type it, Twilight moment)**, but I miraculously landed on my feet.

_Way to go Tohru! I might actually save you from doing my laundry later. I'm just glad he didn't ask about me. Now we can-_

"Sir," the doctor said, "Might I ask what your name is? I see you're not a relative of Miss Honda."

_Shit, fuck, God damn It! Do I lie? I think I should.....No. I'll just save myself some trouble and tell the truth._

" Shigure Sohma," I replied with a smile"Well, Shigure, I've seen a young boy, about five years old, and he looks, astoundingly, just like you. Is he your son?"

_Son??! How is that even possible? I've only had sex with one person, Ren **(Akito's mom, not Rin the horse)**....... But she told me she got an abortion!! That lying bitch!!_

"Oh, yes, he's my son, " I said trying to sound cheerful about the news.

_I'm going to KILL her!! Maybe Akito will approve of me then.....She's made me miss the most precious years of my son's life._

" Well," the doctor continued," he's very fortunate to have a father in his life. I, myself grew up without a father."

_That damn Ren! Now I feel guilty!! Starting today I , Shigure Sohma, vow to be there every minute of my son's life until I die!_

* * *

**Doctor's POV**

" Well, bring Tohru-chan back soon! Bye now!"

_He looked very determined to see his son. Maybe I should have told him that' it's April Fool's......Oh well. He'll figure it out._

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the story! (Sorry Miss Editor! I really wanted to upload this soon. You can get angry with me at school, but, on the bright side, I have more ideas for stories!) Please review!! Be back soon with another fanfic....Actually multiple fanfics...Bye!!**


	5. A Day With Yuki, Kyo And

**A/N: Okay. Since I've started getting hits, I will keep writing this story. Anyhow, I've been meaning to apologize to my editor. I'm so sorry! I feel like a Shigure *hangs head in shame*Well, here's another chapter about the events that occurred at home while Tohru and Shigure were at the doctor. Please R&R.**

**E/N: *standing at a busy intersection with sign saying "will work for food." Arianna goes over. Sushi denies talking to her. Arianna apologizes, and Sushi throws away sign and keeps the spare dollars people gave her* Yeah so since she apologized I'm good. Please enjoy Furuba's "The Doctor Visit" Chapter 5! P.S. Sorry for being a bitch.**

**_Disclaimer: _Me:_ I don't own Furuba. *hangs head* I don't even own a freaking picture!_**

**Kyo: _Fuck off!

* * *

_Third Person**

"Bye now! Get well Tohru!" said Yuki as he escorted Tohru to the door. He then walked into the house and shot Kyo a glare so evil, you would have thought he was Arisa's twin.

"Why the harsh look?" Kyo asked before Yuki bashed him upside the head. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Hm...let's see. You dragged Tohru into those treacherous woods and beat her half to death! I can only imagine what would have happened if I hadn't followed her." Yuki headed over to the couch across from the chair Kyo was perched upon and stared until he said something.

"Oh calm down you damn rat. I only hit her because she touched me, you know, a reflex. I wasn't gonna hurt her. If you haven't noticed by now I love her much more than you ever will! After his bitch fit, he ran to his room to ponder his thoughts. Just in time too because one of his least favorite people just arrived.

"Good morning everyone!" shouted Ayame as he burst through the door in his normal, cheerful mood. "Oh my darling Yuki it's good to see you here!"

"Um, what did you expect? I live here. Now go home."

"Nonsense! I know you don't mean that, you know you love me! Where's Kyonkichi?"

"That's not my fucking name bitch!" Kyo yelled from his room. "It's Kyo. I might learn to accept you if you called me by my name."

"Does that answer your question," Yuki replied sarcastically.

Ayame walked over to the couch and sat next to his brother before stating,"Someone must have had a rough night."

"Yes he did. Now that you know everyone's personal status at the moment, please go home," replied an annoyed Yuki.

"Well, I could go home....but I've been hired by Shigure to watch you guys all day! Isn't this so exciting!?"

All Yuki could do was walk to their house phone and call Shigure. "Shigure, what the hell is wrong with you! Were you drunk when the thought of getting us a babysitter crossed your mind? I mean we're like sixteen years-old! We don't need a freakin' babysitter, and what's worse is that you picked Ayame for the job! Hell, you could have called Ritsu for all I care....." After some very unpleasant words, and a broken phone, Yuki walked out of the house to hang with some of his rat buddies.

"Have fun Yuki!!"Ayame yelled after him. "Now where's my dear Kyo? He's been awfully quiet," he muttered as he waled into Kyo's room. And obviously Kyo was feeling better after his squabble with Yuki earlier. I think the fact that he was masturbating while looking at a picture of Tohru gave it away. **(E/N: Damn Kyo's horny!)**

"Ayame! Get the hell out of my room you damn snake!" Kyo screeched that birds went flapping about.

A depressed Ayame closed Kyo's door and dragged his body into Shigure's room. "Well I know what I'm going to do today," he said as he picked up a picture of himself and started to masturbate. And all was well in the world again.

* * *

**E/N:**** Wow...a few people are horny today....I was the inspiration for the masturbation! Hee hee...I look at a picture of Genie from "Aladdin." Hee hee hee naw...but if was here I would totally fuck the shit out of him!**

**A/N: Hopefully this shouldn't be Rated M, but I remembered the beginning scene of "American Pie" when his parents walked in on him so I had to include it. By the way, is it weird for a 15 yr. old girl to think about suck things?? Just kidding. Of course it's perfectly normal! (whatever normal is) Review please, please, please.  
**


	6. Lovely Day

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry I didn't update sooner. We had a week of exams so I couldn't see my editor. (I also had a lazy week) The brain juices have not been flowing, so forgive me if this chapter sucks. Please review!**

**E/N: _*chugging down a Silver Patron Tequila & eating fajitas with lamp shade on head* _Sorry y'all...those damn exams & my birthday has kept me & Arianna so busy....well plz enjoy. Happy birthday to me... P.S. Thanks for the dollar Ari! ^^**

**_Disclaimer: _Me:_ Can I just not do a disclaimer?_**

**Yuki: _No, you don't rightfully own us. _**

**Me: _Stupid little bitch..._**

**Yuki: _What did you say, cause I'll kick your a-_**

**Me: _I don't own Furuba._**

**_

* * *

_3rd Person POV**

"We're home!" Shigure chimed as he entered their lovely, **holey**, dysfunctional home. Yuki, who was sitting in the living room, was anticipating for Tohru and Shigure's return. He just could not get over the fact that Kyo loves Tohru, and he wanted to spoil his evening, since Kyo had destroyed his morning. He rushed over to Tohru with a huge child-like grin on his face.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru!"

"Yes I know my name."

"Kyo, Kyo , Kyo," Yuki said repeatedly.

"What about Kyo," Tohru responded with her usual clueless look on her face.

"He said, he said, he said!"

"He said what?" she asked getting pissed off by his repetitive manner.

"He said he loves you! Isn't that hysterical!" Yuki replied before having a laugh-attack. He laughed so hard that he had snot, slobber, and tears flowing everywhere. **(I thought this was more like Shigure's character.)** Tohru was grossed out, but she managed to say something.

"Um. No it's not hysterical at all. In fact, I'm quite lovable."

"Someone's a bit full of herself today," Shigure mumbled loud enough for her to hear, but she played the role of being blissfully ignorant. Yuki's face turned from joyful to furious in a matter of seconds.

"Maybe you didn't hear me I said KYO CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR YOU! Do you get it now? Did ya get that?"

"Oh," said Tohru. "Well I guess I should tell him the truth about me." Meanwhile, Shigure heated some popcorn and made himself comfortable.

"You may proceed now!" he said gleefully. Then he cried miserably when they both stared at him with daggers. "What truth is that?" Shigure sobbed , still upset about the two pairs of daggers.

"Well the truth is-"

"Don't tell me you love that damn cat!" Yuki laughed hysterically, once again.

"Actually...I do."

"What the fuck, you choose that stupid little bitch over me! But I love you too!"

"Whatever Yuki. You're just jealous because Kyo is gonna get all of this, said Tohru, twirling around still in her uniform skirt. Particularly in a way that made something twitch in Yuki's undergarments.

"Fine, Juliet. Go off and confess to Romeo how much you love him, and I, Paris, will sit here and have pity upon myself."

"Glad you took it so lightly. Thanks for understanding Yuki." And with that, Tohru left off to Kyo's room.

"Ha ha ha," Shigure said triumphantly, as if he had done anything, and went to his study.

"Why does the world hate me!"

* * *

holey- full of holes (I know how to spell the bible holy. I'm not stupid)

**A/N:**** Ohemgeesh! I like totally reversed the personalities of Yuki and Kyo and I barely noticed. Okay. So that's all for this time, but this story might get discontinued. Idk I don't have any ideas about what to write next, so, if you would, please give me ideas. I might make a lemon, but idk. Thanks for the reviews. This is Arianna. I'm signing out. Let's have a great day everyone. Peace out. (Rotfl! Our principal says that everyday!)**

**E/N:**** Yes Principal Selmon**


	7. Confessions

**A/N:_*In Britney Spears Voice* It's been a while...just read, review, and enjoy. Last chapter.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognized from the manga/anime._**

* * *

**Tohru's POV**

I hurriedly climbed up the stairs to the room that held my future baby's daddy!... I mean boyfriend. I'm still in awe. I mean, he told Yuki he loves me! I've always loved Kyo, but I was unsure of how to tell him. Anyhow, today is the day. I can feel it. As I approached his room door, I took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Kyo?" I asked, making sure he was in his room and not on the roof.

"I'm in here," he replied. "Come sit on the bed. I think we need to have a one on one conversation with each other... without anyone listening, Shigure!"

A faint "Dammit" could be heard from Shigure before he went downstairs to retreat to his study, I assumed. He always seems to go there for one reason or another.

"I'm pretty sure Yuki already told you, didn't he?" Kyo questioned bringing me from out of my thoughts.

"Yes he did," I responded. There was so much more I had to say. But those were the only words that would form before my heart took over my body. My heart guided my legs toward the computer chair that Kyo was sitting in, made me bend over slightly and kiss him. The kiss was passionate and only lasted briefly before I pulled away and whispered on his lips, "I love you too." This is the beginning of a wonderful relationship.

* * *

**A/N:**_** So...yeah, this chap was short, but I have a few ideas for at least two more chapters. I think the next one will be about the couple's next few days together. Thanks for reading. Reviews = 3**_


End file.
